newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of 1969 Homemade
Part 1 Tiny Toon Adventures: The Looney Beginning (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Fresh Cold Adventure (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Baseball Mets Game at Citi Field (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The New York Brooklyn Aquarium (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New Dentist Appointment (1969) Muppet Babies: The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1969) Aosth Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy Gets a New Job (1969) Muppet Babies: He's a Wonderful Frog (1969) House of Mouse The Stolen Cartoons (1969) Dora the Explorer: To the Treehouse (1969) Muppet Babies Six-to-Eight Weeks (1969) Kipper the Dog The Paddling Pool (1969) Kipper the Dog: Tiger’s Cold (1969) Aosth: Tails in Charge (1969) Rugrats: Stu Gets a Job (1969) PB&J Otter: Otter in the Water (1969) Aosth Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior (1969) Muppet Babies: Babes in Troyland (1969) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1969) Muppet Babies: Puss 'n' Boots 'n' Babies (1969) Muppet Babies: Operators Are Standing by (1969) Muppet Babies: Sing a Song of Superheroes (1969) Muppet Babies: Get to the Perch on Time (1969) Dora the Explorer: Fish Out of Water (1969) Animaniacs: The Tiger Prince (1969) Care Bears: Wedding Bells (1969) Care Bears: Drab City (1969) Aosth: Hero of the Year (1969) Animaniacs Up a Tree (1969) Dora the Explorer Wizzle Wishes (1969) The Powerpuff Girls Helter Shelter (1969) Kipper the Dog The Swimming Pool (1969) House of Mouse: The Three Caballeros (1969) Kipper the Dog: The Missing Tape Mystery (1969) Muppet Babies: Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1969) Part 2 Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance (1969) Blue's Clues: 100th Episode Celebration (1969) Blue's Clues: Steve Goes to College (1969) Blue's Clues: Joe's Clues (1969) Care Bears: The Cloud Worm (1969) Animaniacs: The Animaniacs Suite (1969) Phineas and Ferb: Act Your Age (1969) Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer (1969) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (1969) Dora the Explorer: Dora’s Pirate Adventure (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Poetry Fest School: The Musical! (1969) Part 3 Barney Live! in New York City (1994) (1969) Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) (1969) Recess Lost Leader (1969) Sonic X: Flood Fight (1969) Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (1969) Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (1969) Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (1969) House of Mouse: Mickey and the Culture Clash (1969) Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (1969) PB&J Otter: Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1969) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1969) Muppet Babies: Eight Flags Over the Nursery (1969) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1969) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1969) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1969) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1969) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1969) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1969) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1969) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1969) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1969) Pokémon: Friends to the End (1969) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1969) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game: The End of the World (1969) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1969) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1969) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1969) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is our Future (1969) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1969) Beyblade Final Showdown (1969) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1969) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1969) Digimon Fusion: Final Fusion The Fight for Earth (1969) Tai Chi Chasers: Gate To Destiny (1969) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (1969) Naruto Departure (1969) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (1969) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1969) Beyblade: Shogun Steel The Bridge to the Future (1969) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1969) BeyWheelz A New World (1969) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1969) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1969) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1969) Spider Riders Archna Power (1969) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1969) Yo-Kai Watch Town of Yo-Kai (1969) Dinosaur King Fate of The Cosmos (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1969) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (1969) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1969) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End of the Line (1969) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1969) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1969) Pokémon: Till We Compete Again (1969) Pokémon The Legend of XY and Z (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s a Wrap (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1969) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (1969) Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (1969) Super Password 1989 Series Finale (1969) CN Groovies: Josie and the Pussycats (1969) CN Groovies Pepe Le Pew (1969) CN Groovies: Jabberjaw (1969) CN Groovies: Pork Jam (1969) CN Groovies Mars Forever (1969) CN Groovies: Wascally Wemix (1969) CN Groovies: El Kabong Rides Again (1969) CN Groovies: Courage the Cowardly Dog (1969) CN Groovies 24th Century Mecha-Mix (1969) CN Groovies Meet the Flintstones (1969) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1969) CN Groovies Gorilla 4 Sale (1969) CN Groovies: I’m a Super Girl (1969) CN Groovies: That Time Is Now (1969) CN Groovies Dee Dee and Dexter (1969) CN Groovies Back to the Lab Again (1969) CN Groovies Atom Ant (1969) CN Groovies: Circles (1969) CN Groovies Rolling (1969) CN Groovies Hey, Johnny Bravo (1969) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1969) CN Groovies: Secrets (1969) CN Groovies: The Incredible Shrinking Day (1969) CN Groovies: Courage Hearts Full of Love (1969) CN Groovies Power of the Female (1969) CN Groovies Chemical X (1969) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1969) Music Disney Channel Stars - A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (1969) Duele El Amor - Aleks Syntek and Ana Torroja (1969) Friends - I'll Be There for You (1969) Selena - Where Did the Feeling Go (1969) RBD - Para Olvidarte De Mi (1969) RBD - Adios (1969) We Are the World - USA for Africa (1969) John & Yoko and the Plastic Ono Band with the Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War is Over) (1969)